Learn a Little Civility
by X Lunatic Charm X
Summary: Yuki and Kyo left to "get along"; more like left to their own devices. PWP more or less. It's just an older story I found on my computer. One-shot, please R


I don't own Fruit's Basket.

The heat in the small room was stifling, or it might have been just them. The room's occupants were the two boys currently tangled across the bed in a heap of sweat, moans, and a distinct lack of clothes.

"Yuki you... damn… _rat,_" Kyo gasped out.

Yuki smirked.. "What? You don't mean it, so just shut up," he shoved his hand down Kyo's pants. Yuki smirked in a way that, if Kyo had been paying attention, might have made the orange-haired boy scramble away in fright. Pulling his hands out of the denim, Yuki deftly unbuttoned Kyo's jeans, pulling down the zipper and following suit with the pants themselves. Kyo's shirt had already disappeared somewhere over the edge of the bed, as had Yuki's, but now Kyo had only his navy blue boxers on. Yuki lowered his head to Kyo's crotch, yanking down his boxers in one swift motion with his teeth and giving the length that hid within a slow, teasing lick.

"Nng, if you're going to touch, grab it!"

"Get on your hands and knees."

"No! Why should I-"

Without warning, Yuki flipped the naked boy into doggy style.

"What are you-"

_Smack_. Yuki spanked his uke across his now-flushed red ass. "You don't talk back to me, you stupid cat."

Kyo just groaned loudly in response and wriggled his hips towards his lover. "Just fuck me already, dammit. Don't make me wait."

Yuki's violet eyes glinted in a dark humor. He crouched on his knees behind the other, and reached around his waist to grasp Kyo's leaking member tightly in his fist. His dick throbbed in his hand. Kyo wanted nothing more than for Yuki to just get on with it and take him in his mouth. How good it would feel to have those pale, soft lips wrapped around him, and that _tongue_… "Ah!" Kyo cried out as his reverie came true and Yuki's tongue slid across his dick and sucked it slowly into his mouth. "Unn… Yuki…."

Yuki pulled away. "Yes, Kyo?"

Kyo looked down at the boy between his legs and glared daggers at him. "It's my turn." Kyo grabbed Yuki's hips and rolled on top of him. Yuki sat up, refusing to submit.

"Just lie down."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I top you."

Kyo, fed up with Yuki using his mouth for something as useless as _talking_, shoved them both off the edge of the bed and onto the floor with a low thud. "Now lie down."

"Here? Nng!"

"That works." Kyo grasped Yuki's dick. "Heh, do you like that?"

"Nnn, what do you think?"

"Well, judging by your face-"

"Shut up!"

"Well then you'll have to shut me up," Kyo smirked evilly. Yuki jerked his hips up so the tip of his dick nudged Kyo's lips. He deftly slipped the boy into his mouth and sucked, laving along the underside with his tongue. Yuki bit the hand that wasn't entangled in the other's hair to keep from moaning out. Kyo pulled away.

"Moan for me."

"No! It's too embarrassing," Yuki turned away from Kyo's intense gaze.

"Why? It's just me."

"That might be the reason."

"Just look at me then?"

"… Okay," Yuki slowly opened his eyes to his lover, only to see him with his mouth open right above his throbbing manhood.

"Fuck my mouth," he suggested erotically.

Yuki's eyes widened considerably, and he thrusted his hips again, this time to be consumed once more by the wonderfully passionate heat. "Gah! Kyo…."

Kyo ignored him and licked up the lollipop in front of his face eagerly. Yuki, fed up with waiting, grabbed a fistful of orange hair and yanked Kyo's head up. He grasped Kyo by the shoulders and rolled them over once again.

"Don't play around like you could ever hope of topping me," Yuki glared at him. Then, without warning, he shoved a dry finger up Kyo's ass, hard. Kyo screamed out at the intrusion, shocked more than anything else. The single digit didn't hurt; he was quite used to something much larger up him. He moved his hips downward to try to feel the finger deeper.

"Ah, ah, ah," Yuki chided, yanking his finger back. "You like that, don't you? You little slut." Without warning, he positioned himself to thrust his tongue into Kyo's tight hole, moving in and out methodically. He grabbed Kyo by the base to prevent his climax when Yuki noticed his stomach begin to tremble uncontrollably. "You're not going to cum without me, are you?" he asked.

"You- you wouldn't… mmng, let me even if I wanted to- ah! Now w-would you?"

Yuki ground his hips into the boy underneath him again, and this time Kyo let a moan slip past his lips. "Nope, not on your life." And with that, he angled his dick to meet Kyo's now-slightly-lubed hole, and with a rough thrust penetrated the tight heat.

Kyo's eyes clenched shut and he groaned out loudly at the initial pain. Yuki, ignoring him, moved in and out at his own pace until Kyo cried out, "Aahh… deeper!"

Yuki responded to the want of the boy with a forceful thrust upward. Kyo shoved his hips back up in response as he clawed at the carpet.

"Oh, God!"

Yuki laughed aloud. "See, I'm definitely the dominate one in this "friendship". I top your ass."

"And here I thought you fucked it," Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, cat." With that Yuki reached under Kyo and groped his dick, pumping it in his fist until Kyo's cum leaked onto the carpet.

"Ah shit, you damn rat…," Kyo, satisfied after releasing, squirmed and struggled to get out from underneath Yuki, and get his dick out of his ass.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch? I haven't came yet. Get your ass back over here."

"I'm done, so you can't make me!"

"Oh really now?" Yuki grabbed him around the waist and yanked him back down, re-impaling him hard on his dick.

"Gah!" Kyo yelled out as Yuki's length slammed into his prostate.

Yuki groaned just as loudly. With each hard thrust he threw away more and more control until he was roughly pounding the boy underneath him as hard and fast as he possibly could with wild abandon. Kyo couldn't do anything but take it, not to say that he wasn't enjoying every second in a twisted way. Yuki finally came hard in Kyo's ass, his cum leaking down the other's pale thighs as he pulled out. At the feeling of Yuki dripping out of him, Kyo came a second time, but nowhere near as much as the first time leaked out, considering that his energy was spent. But this frustrated Yuki. He got down, put his head between Kyo's thighs, and sucked, licking up and swallowing the little bit Kyo gave. "Is that all you have to give me?" the silver haired boy whined.

"If you wanted to lick it up, you should have earlier!" Kyo argued with him. In spite of himself, his hips rocked and his breathing hitched.

"Fine," Yuki pouted, letting the boy slip from his mouth. "Stupid cat."

"I'm not a stupid cat, you damn rat!" Kyo glowered.

"Alright then. You're my kitten." He lay next to him, with his head resting on Kyo's warm chest. They could feel their bodies still throbbing with the pleasure, and they rested as their breathing and heartbeats calmed. Laying together in their heat and love, the cold winter night wasn't felt, or even really remembered. As they fell asleep the two enemies knew just how far they had gotten caught up in this. This love spawned from a generation-long hatred was too much, too strong for them to ever escape from. So they had to submit to the fact that they would have to live with loving each other more than anything else in the world. Not the worst fate in the world, they could actually agree.


End file.
